


Sense Memories

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble. Certain smells and sounds bring good things back for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memories

The smell of creosote was one, freshly cut grass was another. So Dean guessed they must have had a fence and a lawn once upon a time. Not that he could fit the idea of mowing grass on a Sunday with anything he knew about his life and his father, but he figured the grass must have been cut regularly to keep it down, to keep it nice. Like his mom would have wanted.

So sometimes when that sound drifted in, it would pull at his thoughts and make him swallow. If things were just right, he let it. If nothing hurt and needed fixing, if Sam was breathing safe and loud in the next bed, if coffee and salt were right there, then he would lie back with his eyes closed and see himself out there in the grass with his dad; helping, getting underfoot, even playing in the cuttings. He always breathed in deep to let the moment go all the way, though. Because if the world was still enough, then the hum and whirr of a lawn mower on a summer morning was not just his dad, but also the faint, sweet sound of a child _giggling_.


End file.
